Pobre Ene
by Nyo-Koroiku
Summary: (One-Shot/Shinkono) Dentro de esa habitación, Ene y su novio Konoha se encontraban profesándose palabras de amor. Ambos eran muy felices, se querían, hablaban, se jugaban bromas y observaban los ojos del otro con profundo amor. Pero todos en el Mekakushi-Dan sabían aquello, menos la entidad cibernética. ― En verdad, pobre Ene. ― Se le rompería el corazón en mil y un micro píxeles.


**Kagerou Days/Daze no me pertenece. Así mismo, ninguno de sus personajes.**

**P.d: Amen el Shinkono.**

* * *

― Pobre Ene… ― Susurró Kido desde el otro lado de la puerta. Kano se acercaba a ella a paso lento, observando como la peliverde clavaba la mirada en la madera cerrada. El rubio suspiró al llegar, escuchando el murmullo de la Líder.

― En verdad ― Contestó a ella, clavando los ojos en la misma dirección ―, pobre Ene. ― Repitió lo que la miembro uno había dicho antes, bajando la mirada levemente. Colocó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Dentro de esa habitación, Ene y su novio, Konoha, se encontraban profesándose palabras de amor. Juntando sus manos por entre la sólida pantalla y besándose a través de aquel monitor de computadora. Ambos eran muy felices, se querían, hablaban, se jugaban bromas y observaban los ojos del otro con profundo amor.

Pero todos en el Mekakushi-Dan sabían 'aquello', menos la entidad cibernética.

Estaban a la corriente, lo habían confirmado, las sospechas eran contestadas con aquellos sonidos desesperados que se filtraban por la puerta. Pero de todas maneras no dijeron nada a los actores principales del hecho, y mucho menos a la novia de uno de ellos.

Se le rompería el corazón en mil y un micro píxeles.

* * *

Al principio de su relación, era la persona más feliz del mundo. Siempre iba a verla, hablaba con ella y los temas de conversación nunca se acababan. Sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí al mismo tiempo que las de ella y las risas cómplices resonaban por toda la habitación.

El unir sus manos de manera indirecta se le hacía doloroso, el no poder tocar su piel o sus labios le retorcía el corazón. Solo deseaba poder acariciar su rostro con la mano, confesarle su amor repetidas veces, pero de cara a cara, no a través de un artefacto electrónico.

Ignorando eso, amaba los momentos junto a Ene, y gracias al celular de Shintaro, podía compartir casi todo con ella. Los primero cinco meses fueron hermosos, lleno de aura amorosa, piropos, promesas y un millón de cosas dulces.

Por eso mismo, no entendía por qué la relación se había apagado tanto. Ya no sentía su corazón latir fuerte, no se sonrojaba cuando recibía palabras cargadas de amor y no lograba percibir aquel sentimiento hermoso en su alma. El verla no se le hacía tan necesario y el tocar la pantalla solo le causaba una tristeza leve.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se cuestionaba cada vez que podía, mordiendo suavemente su uña y buscando una respuesta con desespero. Luego de tiempo, notó que no podría hacerlo solo.

Intentó hablar con Hibiya, pero cuando tocó el tema el menor se puso muy deprimido, y no lograba comprender mucho sobre su problema, puesto que se encerró en los suyos propios.

Fue con Momo, pero ella parecía estar practicando una danza que necesitaba lista para su concierto del sábado.

Preguntó a Kido, pero ella no sabía que opinar al respecto, puesto que 'nunca se había enamorado', según lo informado.

Kano intentó ayudarle, pero la charla con él no lo llevó a ningún lado, comenzó a preguntarse más cosas que antes, así que decidió pasar de él.

Mary se encontraba ocupada también, viendo con atención la pantalla de la televisión, puesto que pasaban un programa romántico y… ¿Esos eran dos hombres? Se extrañó muchísimo. Así que parecían gustarle ese tipo de cosas.

Dudando, fue a donde Seto. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al encontrarle con Shintaro, teniendo una discusión poco amable. El Hikikomori gruñía levemente, como un animal salvaje, estaba de pie en una pose defensiva y observando al azabache con un poco de ira. Seto simplemente le miraba desde arriba, con una expresión parecida a la de una madre regañando a su hijo.

― Creo que entré en un mal momento… ― Susurró un poco cohibido, a punto de cerrar la puerta. El sapo le miró, cambiando por completo su expresión.

― Ah, no te preocupes, Konoha-Kun ― Sonrió sutilmente, entrecerrando los ojos ―. Ya hemos terminado aquí… ― Y sin decir nada más, regaló un último gesto al Kisaragi, quien lo recibió frunciendo el ceño, y se retiró a paso lento, cruzando por el lado derecho del peliblanco y cortando el ambiente.

Cuando se vio fuera, Konoha entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El Hikikomori dejó la pose defensiva para dirigir la mirada hacia el suelo, lanzando un suspiro. Parecía como si hubiese aguantado el aire todo ese tiempo.

― S-Shintaro ― Titubeó él, dando un paso hacia delante. El joven elevó la mirada para clavarla sobre sus ojos rosados, rozando en un contacto curioso ―. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ― Lanzó la misma pregunta que dio a todos, jugueteando un poco con sus dedos. Estaba un poco nervioso.

―Si claro, lo que desees. ― Contestó con ligereza, acercándose a la cama que allí había y sentándose en ella, casi lanzando su cuerpo. El albino desvió la mirada un par de veces antes de acercarse rápidamente y tomar asiento a su lado.

― Yo… ― Susurró, bajando la mirada notablemente. Su acompañante bostezó ligeramente, tapando su boca con la mano ―, no sé qué me pasa… ― Comenzó a confesar.

― Sé especifico. ― Contestó el Kisaragi, apoyando las manos en la cama e inclinándose hacia atrás un poco.

― Yo y Ene… Siento que no es lo mismo que antes. ― Confesó con notable vergüenza. ¿Por qué le causaba tanto pudor el decirlo? Tal vez, tenía miedo de quedar como una persona cruel.

― ¿No es lo mismo que antes? ― Repitió de modo interrogativo, prestando un poco más de atención. Konoha asintió.

―Exacto. Es como si… ― Dirigió la mirada hacia él ―. Es como si ya no me gustara tanto. ― Al decir aquello, notó algo extraño en Shintaro: Abrió con ligereza los ojos, más que lo normal, reflejando en ellos un brillo intenso.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ― Continuó preguntando, intentando que su expresión se relajara un poco más.

― Porque… No lo sé ― Se sonrojó un poco, bajando la mirada una vez más ―. No sé por qué, pero es como si el sentimiento de amor se hubiera esfumado. Como si solo fuésemos amigos. Lo único que nos vuelve 'novios', es que nos damos besos… Pero de todas maner-

― Debe ser que algo falta ― Cortó su oración con una afirmación alocada. Recibió una mirada impresionada de parte del peliblanco. Él simplemente elevó los hombros ― Algo falta. Cuando una relación se quiebra es porque algo falta. ― Contestó con tranquilidad.

― ¿Y qué puede llegar a faltar? ― Elevó su semblante, enderezándose y preguntando apresuradamente. El Hikikomori no dio una respuesta directa o rápida. Se detuvo a pensar, tomando su mentón con la mano, dirigiendo la mirada hacia arriba, y lanzando algunos 'Mmm~' por la boca. Luego de unos minutos en los cuales el albino estuvo atento como nunca en su vida, formó un gesto que hacía saber que se le había ocurrido algo.

― Pasión. ― Declaró brevemente, dándole una mirada de reojo. Quitó la mano de su mentón para mirarle de frente.

― ¿Pasión? ― Interrogó el joven, sin comprender nada ― ¿Por qué pasión? ― Inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado. ¿Era esa pasión que consideraba pasión? ¿O la otra pasión? ¿Cuántas pasiones había? Él no se consideraba el tipo de persona que buscaba algo así, aunque… ¿Podría él…?

Negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, alejando las preguntas de su consciente.

― Sí, sí… ― Asintió al compás de sus palabras ― En una relación, por menos que lo parezca, se necesitan 'esos momentos'. ― Habló mientras hacía comillas con los dedos.

― ¿'Esos momentos'? ― Imitó al Kisaragi en las comillas, mirándole con curiosidad. Shintaro suspiró ¿Podía ser él tan inocente? Al parecer sí.

― Y-Ya sabes, 'esos momentos' ― Contestó con un poco de nervios, desviando la mirada ―, esos en donde… Las parejas se besan y… Se a-acarician. ― ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso? Como si él no hubiese visto dos personas tocándose y besándose en su vida. Pero le estaba contando ese tipo de cosas a… Konoha. A esa persona la cual…

― Pero a mí no me parece necesario… ― Se excusó el albino, alterándose un poco. Se miraron fijamente varios minutos, en los cuales no había nada más que silencio. El peliblanco frunció el ceño un poco, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al suelo ―. No necesito besos, no necesito caricias. De todas formas ¿Qué tienen de especial? ¿Por qué son tan anheladas? Sin saber lo que se siente, sé que no las necesito. No con Ene, no con ella… ― Confesó con un poco de enojo, encogiéndose de hombros. Creyendo y grabándose que lo único que necesitaba con la joven, era amarla y simplemente eso.

El corazón de Shintaro comenzó a latir rápido. Desvió la mirada velozmente hacia el suelo, intentando controlarse. Se sonrojó. _'Vamos, vamos, es ahora o nunca'_, se dijo. Otra voz se sumó _'pero, hombre ¡Recuerda lo que indicó Seto!'_. La otra vocecilla refunfuñó _'Seto no sabe nada. ¿Qué problema hay con que le guste Konoha y le halla acosado un poquito?'_. El anterior vocablo también se quejó '_que sacar fotos, vídeos y masturbarte con ellos no es algo que pueda ser pasado por alto'._

El Kisaragi se golpeó con ligereza. Debía dejar de hablar el solo. Tragó saliva sonoramente, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Konoha. Este le miró con curiosidad.

― Podrías probar ― Comentó, sintiendo como una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente. El albino ladeó la cabeza con una mirada confusa ―. Los besos y las caricias, podrías probar y luego opinar si te gustan o no… ― Soltó con muchísimos nervios, sintiendo ya la mano de Konoha contra su mejilla y como él se levantaba para irse lejos.

Pero eso no sucedió.

― Bien. ― Contestó luego de unos segundos de pensar. No era ningún idiota, estaba claro que lo que el Kisaragi pensaba era en besarlo. Pero, de todas maneras, no estaba tan mal ¿No es así? No estaba engañando a Ene, porque simplemente iba a ser un beso y un par de mimos sin sentimiento. Porque solo serían un poco de arrumacos y nada más ¿No es así?

Entonces ¿Por qué en este momento su corazón latía tan o más rápido que con Ene? No sabía a qué se debía ese sentimiento repentino. Tal vez el saber lo que iban a hacer o simplemente el tono en que lo propuso… Ahora estaba más confuso que antes.

Shintaro casi grita de la emoción al escucharle. Cierto, cierto, estaba de más confesar ahora que el albino le gustaba. A pesar de guardar aún en su corazón los hermosos sentimientos despertados por Ayano, apreciaba como lo que sentía por él superaba ligeramente el amor que experimentó con ella. Cuando se enteró que él y Ene salían, una tristeza enorme lo invadió, sin señalar los celos al ver o saber lo que charlaban y hacían en **SU** habitación y en **SU** celular.

Pero eso ya era historia antigua, ahora solo debía disfrutar el momento.

Asintió levemente. Había practicado el cómo besar de muchísimas maneras distintas, todas patéticas, pero esperaba que surtiera efecto. Colocó una mano en su mejilla, obligándole a voltear hacia él. Konoha le obedeció, un poco contraído por los espontáneos nervios. Notó como los latidos de su corazón causaban que las mejillas pálidas se tiñeran de un color rojizo, haciendo un gran contraste.

Una vez cara a cara, el impaciente Shintaro no esperó ni un segundo más y unió sus labios rápidamente, con ansias, pero al mismo tiempo pensando, calculando, reproduciendo las 'clases' que vio por Internet en su mente. Sus labios eran tan suaves, tan deleitables, de forma tan perfecta que encastraba idénticamente con los suyos. Era completamente distinto a besar la almohada, eran unos labios, sus labios, esa boca que tanto deseaba atrapar con la suya. Y ahora que era realidad empezaba a planteárselo como un sueño descabellado; como una imaginación de su mente la cual luego tomaría como una placentera maldición.

La conciencia de Konoha se había borrado, el beso le dejó inmediatamente sin aliento, causando que su corazón latiera aún más rápido. Cerró los ojos lentamente, sintiendo la suavidad de esos labios sobre él, de una boca humana. Como ese par de algodones se movían notablemente, atrapándole muchísimas veces, de distintas maneras, con distintas técnicas. Completamente distinto, los besos con Ene no eran nada comparados con los de él. Distinto de sobremanera a la pantalla de la computadora.

Su cerebro parecía haber ignorado el hecho de que salía con Ene, que estaba de novio, que ambos eran hombres y que estaba besándose con nada más ni nada menos que uno de sus mejores amigos, 'amo' de su pareja. Podría ser extraño; insólita, extravagante, una sensación incomprendida, pero en ese instante, esos minutos, esas horas, todo eso había sido tapado por los intensos y desesperados roces de bocas. Por el ardiente sentir de como la cálida y deliciosa lengua perforaba su cavidad bucal, le inspeccionaba por completo, le llenaba de un sentimiento que necesitaba hace muchísimo tiempo.

Lanzó un quejido que fue ahogado en la boca del otro al sentir como su mano se colaba entre la prenda y acariciaba ligeramente su costado. Una sensación llena de locura y de pasión brotó por su piel y borró sus sentidos. Se repitió, recalcó y gritó con desespero por dentro y por fuera _'más, más, por favor, dame más'_, y no tardó mucho en ser complacido en su pedido. Shintaro coló la otra mano, acariciándole por ambos costados, de arriba hacia abajo, por atrás, por delante y en todos los lugares que sus manos podían alcanzar.

Se mantuvieron en aquella danza erótica todo el tiempo que sus desesperados cuerpos pudieron. Uniendo sus labios cada vez que se separaban para tomar aire. Acariciándose el uno al otro un millón de veces, desde el cuello y los hombros hasta el abdomen y la entrepierna del ajeno.

Shintaro se separó inhalando una gran cantidad de aire, siendo unido al albino por un fino hilo de saliva que aún por la distancia no se cortaba. Le miró a los ojos, observando como en ellos se reflejaba el sentimiento que él esperaba: lujuria, deseo. No hacia Ene, si no dedicado especialmente para él.

― No me importa ser la segunda opción ― Habló con dificultad, abrazándole por la espalda y pegándolo todo lo que podía ―, ni tampoco ser nada más que una persona con la cual divertirse o para pasar este tipo de momentos ― Suspiró tal como un niño enamorado, entrecerrando los ojos para verificar que la imagen que estaba frente a él era real ―. Yo solo quiero estar a tu lado. ― Confesó con vergüenza, que no se podía notar por lo sonrojado que se encontraba por lo anterior. El albino simplemente le observó atento, impresionado por la confesión, inflando y contrayendo su pecho según respiraba.

― Y-Yo… ― No sabía qué contestar, y agradeció el gesto que Shintaro elaboró: colocó el dedo índice sobre sus labios, siseando suavemente.

― No contestes ahora. Espera unos días, unos meses, o todo el tiempo que desees. Estaré esperando por tu respuesta ― Sonrió levemente y besó su oído con amabilidad, casi acariciándole con los labios. Susurró de igual manera ―. Una respuesta sincera, del corazón. No una generada por el éxtasis que voy a hacerte pasar. ― Avisó con naturalidad, causando un efecto completamente afrodisiaco en el joven de cabellos blancos.

Este se retorció un poco, jadeando con sus palabras. El Hikikomori aceptó el efecto causado, sonriendo por dentro y por fuera con un gesto lujurioso. Konoha sentía como si ambos se hubieran convertido en dos personas completamente distintas. ¿Desde cuándo él alzaba la voz de esa manera? ¿Jadeaba con ese tono? Por otro lado, Shintaro susurraba cosas muy… Extrañas, demasiado. No sabía a qué se refería cuando murmuraba palabras como _'luego te limpiaré'_ o _'te gustará tanto que vas a…'_

"_¿A qué? ¿Venirte? ¿Qué es eso?"_ Se preguntó, pero las voces en su cerebro fueron calladas al instante al sentir como una de las manos del Kisaragi se filtraba por debajo de su camisa. Eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, si no el placer que le recorrió punta a punta al sentir como la mano faltante apretaba su parte baja. Gimió fuertemente, apreciando en su ser y cuerpo como aquella palma le abrazaba y acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo. Sus oídos, ensordecidos por tanto placer, solo lograron escuchar un último susurró de parte de su acompañante.

― La pasarás _**muy** bien_.

* * *

Y cada día hacían cosas aún más fuertes, aún más atrevidas. Lamiéndose el uno al otro, dejando marcas creadas por sus bocas en el cuerpo ajeno, besándose de distintas maneras, acariciándose, rasguñándose, haciendo el amor de todas las maneras posibles, sin preocuparles si sus desesperados sonidos de placer se filtraban por la puerta.

Momo se enteró cuando, extrañada porque los dos habían entrado al baño al mismo tiempo, abrió la puerta ligeramente, con curiosidad. Reflejado en sus ojos se encontraba grabada la imagen de su hermano y el novio de Ene besándose apasionadamente, mientras el primero apretaba fuertemente al otro contra la pared. Silenció y nunca dijo nada sobre aquello.

Hibiya se enteró de parte del mismo Konoha, quién no lo aguantó y decidió revelar su secreto compartido. Explicó al menor que no deseaba terminar con Ene, puesto que ella se pondría muy triste y, como era una de sus preciadas amigas, no quería que eso sucediese con aquella.

Seto sabía que algo sucedería desde que encontró las fotos y vídeos de Konoha debajo de la cama de Shintaro. Se enojó al principio, ya que acosar a alguien no le parecía justo. De todas formas, con el tiempo aceptó aquello y lo confirmó al verles entrar a ambos a una habitación, leyendo con disimulo sus pensamientos.

Mary… No cabe mencionar nada más que, perdiendo uno de sus tomos de Kuroshitsuji, fue a buscarlo a la habitación del albino. Les encontró 'con las manos en la masa', ambos, tocándose el uno al otro en sus partes íntimas, uniendo sus labios en una danza llena de lujuria. Casi lanzaba un grito de emoción e impresión, pero lo detuvo con su mano. Un hilo de sangre se escurría por su nariz. Decidió no decir una palabra sobre aquello, pero siempre fantaseaba con eso cada vez que podía.

Kano y Kido se enteraron cuando, al pasar ambos por la puerta de la habitación de Konoha, desesperados alaridos y ecos pasionales se filtraban sin disimulo por la puerta. El mentiroso formó una expresión extraña y la líder tragó saliva sonoramente. En ese instante, todos los miembros, excluyendo a Ene y al par de chicos, hicieron una junta general.

Hibiya, comentando a todos sobre lo que Konoha le había dicho, logró que todos guardaran el secreto y no le contaran a nadie; bueno, no le contaran a Ene y a ambos involucrados. Claro estaba, cada uno tenía su manera de pensar, y algunos creían que aquello era un acto cruel e hipócrita. Pero de todas maneras, por el bien de la racionalidad de Ene…

Era doloroso, sí, pero deberían mantenerse así. Corría el riesgo de que la joven hecha de datos cayera en tal depresión que nada sería lo mismo. Todos hacían su esfuerzo para ignorar los sonidos desesperados que podían llegar a desgarrar la madera de la puerta.

Pobre Ene… Pero el ser engañada carnalmente por su novio no lo era todo. Poco a poco, con el tiempo, el albino sintió como si todo, absolutamente todo lo que sentía por la joven se hubiera borrado. Ya se le era completamente indiferente, apoyaba las manos, la besaba de forma indirecta. Pero los miembros del Mekakushi aún no sabían cómo lograba fingir aquel amor con el que la miraba, con el que besaba la pantalla.

Simple, muy obvio, cruel… Pensaba en Shintaro. Los cabellos azules se volvían cortos y negros, la sudadera convertía su color a rojo, sumando que su falda se tornaba unos pantalones oscuros. Toda su fisonomía se veía cambiada y de vez en cuando revivía aquellos momentos antes, luego o durante la pasión, esos en donde su corazón latía fuertemente por algo más que el contacto corporal. Ya se había confesado y ambos compartían una especie de relación sólida que se veían obligados a ocultar de los demás.

Claro, Konoha no sabía que todo el mundo se había enterado de sus escapadas con el Miembro número siete. De todas maneras, se duda mucho que algún día logre enterarse, todos guardan el secreto con dolor o culpa, ya que la única completamente ignorante de todo esto era la joven azulada, que se veía conformada con palabras de amor y gestos que ni siquiera iban reflejados hacia ella.

Definitivamente, pobre Ene.

* * *

_No tengo muchos comentarios Xd_

_Amo esta pareja~~~ sfgbksng. Esperen muchísimo más de estos dos, nunca me daré por vencida. Veo Rojo y blanco/verde amarillento juntos y me agarra un orgasmo (¿?)_

_B-Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado c:_

_Hasta otra historia._

_P.d: Estoy trabajando en el extra de 'Ne. Shintaro-Kun', ese, el ShinHaru (¿?). Anda un poco retrasado… Anyways._


End file.
